This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 98-6027, filed on Feb. 25, 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a case for a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional liquid crystal module is composed of a liquid crystal panel and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel includes liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix pattern between two glass substrates, and switching elements for each switching signal to be applied to the liquid crystal cell. Since such liquid crystal module has the glass substrates, the liquid crystal module may be damaged by an exterior impact. To prevent such damage of the liquid crystal module, a case has been employed for surrounding the exterior of the liquid crystal module for protection.
Referring to FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display case includes a frame 10 made from a plastic material and a top case 20 engaging the frame 10 to surround a liquid crystal module 30. Between the frame 10 and the liquid crystal display module 30, there are installed a back light lamp, light guiding plate, reflective layer, diffusion layer, and concentration sheets (not shown) on the plastic frame 10. The plastic frame 10 is called the xe2x80x9cback light unitxe2x80x9d because the back light lamp is installed thereon. The liquid crystal display module 30 is composed of a liquid crystal panel 32, first and second PCBs (Printed Circuit Board) 34 and 36 respectively installed at the rear and left edges of the liquid crystal panel 32. The liquid crystal display module 30 is fixed at the plastic frame 10 by attaching the front edge of the liquid crystal panel 32 into hooks 12 formed on the plastic frame 10. Then, the first PCB 34 is folded to surround the rear edge of the plastic frame 10, and located at the rear edge of the surface of the plastic frame 10. Similarly, the second PCP 36 is folded to surround the left edge of the plastic frame 10, and located at the left edge of the surface of the plastic frame 10. Such plastic frame 10 combined with the liquid crystal display module 30 is loaded onto the top case 20 before being secured by an engaging means. The LCD module 30 is fixed without movement in the top case 20. The engaging means includes fixed protrusions 16 protruding from the front face of the plastic frame 10, fixed holes 24 formed on the front wall 20a of the top case 20, and hooking jaws 26 provided at each top edge of the fixed holes 24. Each of the fixed protrusions 16 is inserted into the fixed hole 24. The hooking jaw 26 allows the fixed protrusion to be retained in the fixed hole 26. Also, the engaging means includes hooking wings or blades or fingers 28 formed at each center and top edge of the side walls 20b and 20c, and at both end of the rear wall 20d. Each of the hooking wings 28 is flexed or bent by a manufacturer toward the inside to prevent the movement of the plastic frame 10 in the vertical direction. Furthermore, the engaging means includes screw holes 18 formed at each corner of the plastic frame 10, and screw holes 29 provided at each comer of the top case 20. Screws pass through the respective screw holes 18 on the plastic frame 10 and the screw holes 29 on the top case 20 to closely couple or attach the plastic frame 10 to the top case 20.
In such a liquid crystal display case of FIG. 1, the coupling or attaching processes are complex and require much time because the engaging means has a complex structure. Also, the fixed protrusion may be damaged and the liquid crystal display case may be undesirably modified, because of the interference from the hooking jaw when coupling or combining the liquid crystal display case. Because of this, it is difficult to closely couple or combine the liquid crystal display case and the quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus deteriorates.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a case for a liquid crystal display that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystal display case that is adapted to prevent the damage of a liquid crystal display device such as by an exterior impact or a vibration.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a liquid crystal display case according to one aspect of the present invention includes a frame for supporting a liquid crystal display device; a top case receiving the frame to surround the liquid crystal display device; and engaging means allowing the frame and the top case to be engaged each other by loading the frame into the top case.
In another aspect of the present invention, a portable computer having a case for a liquid crystal display device comprises a frame for supporting the liquid crystal display device; a top case receiving the frame and substantially surrounding the liquid crystal display device; and an engaging unit attaching the frame to the top case by loading the frame onto the top case.
In another aspect of the present invention, a case for a display panel comprises a frame having a hook and a protrusion; a top case having first, second, third, and fourth side walls, and a portion for receiving the protrusion from the frame; a display panel attached to the frame through the hook, the display panel being between the plastic frame and the top case, wherein the frame with the display panel is loaded onto the top case.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.